Le retour des invaincus
by PhnixPoetic
Summary: J'ai rien demandé. Non pourtant, j'attire les problèmes comme une bouse de dragon attire les mouches et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que je m'appelle Julie Charlotte Leonora von Rothschild dernière descendante d'une lignée sensé être disparue depuis des siècles.
1. Chapter 1: La naissance de la promise

En ce jour de Décembre 2004 l'heure était à la fête dans les domaines de la famille Woodcroft.

Edith von Rothschild née Woodcroft se tegnait debout dans sa chambre. Devant sa fenêtre, son regard était rivé sur le plus grand arbre de la foret qui entoure le domaine. L'arbre est vêtue d'une neige fraichement tombée la veille. Edith affiche un ventre rond. A sa grosseur, elle doit surement être à son thermes et devrait accoucher sous peu.  
Trop occupé dans sa contemplation, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir

- Madame, il est préférable dans votre état de rester allonger s'exclame la nouvelle arrivante

Edith ne pris pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir a qui appartenais cette voix. Cette voix appartenait a Viviane la bonne de la maison.

- Vivianne si je t'écoute la seule chose qui me serait permisse serait de respirer.

- Venez-vous allonger madame, ordonna Vivianne

Edith contempla une dernière fois l'arbre, fit une capture visuel pour plus tard et alla s'allonger sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une fois allongée Viviane appliqua de l'eau à l'aide d'une éponge sur le front d'Edith.

- J'ai consultée les astres madame, et ils sont formelle, votre enfant naitra dans 2 jours lors du solstice d'hiver quand la lune sera a son apogée dans les cieux.

Edith ne put s'empêcher de caresser son ventre.

- Est-ce bon signe Vivianne ? demanda Edith.

- Oui madame, cela signifie que votre enfant est destiné a un grand avenir.

Edith, n'avait jamais imaginée l'avenir de son enfant, pas une seule fois. Elle laissa ça à son mari. Son mari, Edward von Rothschild, était le digne héritier de la longue lignée von Rothschild. Sa famille est depuis des siècles une famille d'exception, et depuis peu de légende du conte « Les familles de sang pure à travers les siècles » par Nigel Wolpert. Cela dit, tout ce qui est écrit est que cette famille occupé une place importante dans les relations sorciers-moldu lors du XVIIème siècle.

- Madame buvez ça, sa va vous aider à vous détendre, s'exclama Viviane tout en lui tendant une fiole remplis d'un liquide rouge.

Edith anticipa le gout amer du breuvage et boucha son nez avant de le boire d'une traite.

- Que ferais-je sans toi Viviane ? S'exprima Edith tout en lui rendant la fiole

- Madame vous… Viviane n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une troisième personne rentra dans la pièce.

- Ce manoir est si petit qu'il en est presque étouffant s'exprima la nouvelle venue.

- Fiona ! Vous pourriez toquer tout de même, s'outra Edith

- Qu'ai je fais de mal dans la vie pour mériter ça ? Que Merlin me vienne en aide, s'exclama Fiona tout en ignorant les réprimande d'Edith.

Fiona Von Rothschild fille d'Henry Von Rothschild et Grace de Rousell mère  
d'Edward Von Rothschild et belle mère d'Edith, est une sorcière d'âge mur ayant des connaissances vastes sur la magie.

- Madame Fiona, votre objet moldu peut nuire a la santé de l'enfant, veuillez  
l'éteindre avant de rentré s'exclama Viviane

- Viviane laisse moi te raconter une histoire : un jour une jeune sorcière découvrit une merveilleuse invention moldu au nom de « cigarette » par une née moldu. Un autre jour une autre sorcière voulu empêcher la première de consommer cette invention car elle n'aimait pas l'odeur qui s'en dégagée. Depuis ce jour, la deuxième est à Sait Mangouste sans que personne sache pourquoi. Et la première celle qui l'a envoyée là-bas c'est moi, raconta Fiona fièrement

- Fiona s'il vous plait, supplia Edith.

Fiona résolu écrasa sa cigarette sur le bois du lit d'Edith, avant de demander:

- Ou est mon fils ?

Monsieur est allé régler des affaires a l'extérieur du manoir, l'informa Viviane

- Des affaires externes ? Voyez-vous ça… murmura Fiona pour elle même.

- Il sera de retour d'ici p…

Viviane fut à nouveau interrompu mais cette fois par le feu de la cheminer. Un feu d'un rouge dangereux passant d'un vert pomme pour laisser rentrer une carrure d'homme.

- Edward s'enjoua Edith

Pour toute réponse, Edward souris a sa femme.

- Ou étais-tu ? Ne sais tu donc pas que ta femme attend un enfant ? Ton premier, S'exprima Fiona

- Je le sais mère, rétorqua Edward, mais j'étais à Poudlard

- Poudlard ? ,demanda Fiona avec intérêt, Par Merlin que fessait tu l'as-bas ?

- J'étais partis voir le tableau de Dumbledore mère.

- Dumbledore ? Dit Fiona avec dégout, qu'est-tu partis magouiller avec ce vieux fou ?!

- Je suis partis voir si il pouvait nous aider pour notre situation mère.

- Ahahaha, et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut faire sous terre hein ? S'esclaffa Fiona avec amertume

- Il m'a dit que nous pouvions faire confiance a Harry Potter

- Ce gamin ? Laisse moi rire, c'est à peine si il connait la puissance et la pureté de notre ligner, dit Fiona avec dégout. Laisse moi te dire que Dumbledore ne m'a jamais aidé de son vivant et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer, notre famille est et sera…

Fiona n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edith émis un cri. Edward et Fionna se retournèrent vers elle pour contempler son vissage remplis de douleur.

- Elle a des contractions informa Viviane…

Deux jours plus tard, Edith mourut au cours de son accouchement et Julie Charlotte Leonora Von Rothschild naquis le jour du solstice d'hiver quand la lune fut a son apogée dans les cieux. C'est aussi le dernier jour ou l'on vu Fiona et Edward Von Rothschild


	2. Chapter 1 : Investigation et manoir

Dans le plus vieux de mes souvenirs, je vois du noir.

Pas ce genre de noir que l'on ressent lorsqu'on éteint la lumière. Non. Un noir plus profond, plus lugubre. Un noir intense qui mange tout après son passage. Dans le plus beau de mes rêves, ce noir disparait. Il disparait, tout simplement, remplacer par une lumière scintillante. Un jour, Vivianne m'as dit que ce souvenir n'était pas le mien, mais celui d'un esprit que ne souhaite pas quitter ce monde et que temps que je ferrai ce rêve, ce noir ne saurait m'atteindre. Depuis ce jour, je m'efforce d'essayer de trouver une lumière assez scintillante en espérant la revoir chaque soir dans mes rêves. Et quoi de plus scintillant que le soleil ? Ainsi, je me suis mis chaque jours à regarder le soleil quasi fixement durant de long moments lors desquels ses rayons me brûle les épaules. Mais a force de trop le contempler ne risque t'il pas de me bruler les yeux ? À peine me suis-je poser la question qu'une voix à doux ténor m'extirpe de ma réflexion :

- Julie,tu ne viens pas toucher le ventre de Mlle Poppins ?

Lentement, je m'extirpe de mes pensés pour poser mes yeux sur la détentrice de cette voix. Cette voix appartient a Roxanne, Weasley Roxanne, mon amie depuis mon entrée dans cette école moldu au coeur de Londres. Roxanne est une fille a la peau caramel doter d'une touffe au teint châtain et de deux magnifique yeux vert en amande. Elle est aussi doter d'un espace entre ses deux dents supérieur ce qui lui attire les moqueries de Lydia Paperman et de ses pimbêches , mais qui ne la gêne nullement, bien au contraire, elle dis que sa lui porte bonheur.

- Tu sais, on dis que toucher le ventre d'une femme enceinte porte bonheur, m'informe t-elle. Ca tombe bien que Mlle Poppins soit enceinte, avec la chance que son ventre va procurer, je vais peut-être rencontrer Mike Jagger.

- Rox, nous sommes en 2016, Mike Jagger est mort depuis…

Elle me laisse même pas le temps de finir ma phrase que, ses deux mains sont déjà fortement plaquer contre ses deux oreilles, empêchants tous bruits d'entrer. Je soupire face a son comportement et lui sourit . Elle m'informe qu'elle m'entend pas, puis part en prétextant que Jeffrey Campbell l'appelle a l'autre bout de la classe, ce qui doit surement être faux. Jeffrey est beaucoup trop timide pour s'adresser a Roxanne. A qui que ce soit d'ailleurs !

En plus d'être l'une « des filles les plus mignonnes » de l'école d'après la liste de Morgan Rickman , Roxanne est aussi une fane invétérée des Rolling Stones ! Depuis le jour ou son grand père… Arthur je crois… lui a fait découvrir ce groupe, sa collection d'objets en tout genre à leurs gloire ne cesse de croître. Elle s'étend d'un vieux vinyle signé par Bill Wyman choper in extremis dans une vente au enchère à d'innombrable poster tapissent sa chambre. Enfin, d'après ses dires. J'ai beau la connaitre depuis notre premier Grade de la Primary School, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, je ne suis jamais allée chez Roxanne, personne n'ai jamais allée chez Roxanne.

Pourtant les moldue sont d'habitude très enthousiaste quand il est question de montrer leurs habitations. Elle ? Non.

Les seuls chose que je sais d'elle, sont celles qu'elle a bien voulue me dire. Par exemple je sais qu'elle vient d'une grande famille, d'une très grand famille même . Sa grand mère, Molly, a eu sept enfants avec son grand père et des ses enfants il y a eu d'autres enfants ; ses cousins et cousines. Roxe est très proche de ses cousins et cousines, et en particulier avec l'un d'entre eux ; Louis dont elle m'a plusieurs fois expliqué les raisons de son amour inconditionnel pour lui, mais qui dit cousin préféré dit forcément cousin abhorrer !

Et pour l'occasion ce cousin se prénomme : James. D'après elle, James n'est qu'un ignare qui pense avoir des avantages sur tout ! Ce qui ne doit pas être faux vu tout ce que j'ai entendu sur lui.

En parlant de la famille Weasley, il y a un fait d'assez étrange que vous devez savoir ; le père de Roxe, Mr Weasley, disparaît toujours après avoir déposé sa fille, si si, vraiment ! Un instant il est la ,devant le portail, garer en double file, s'assurant bien que sa fille rentre dans l'école et l'instant d'après il disparait tout bonnement . Plus aucune trace de sa voiture. Comme avalé par une force abyssale ou téléporté vers un mystérieux endroit. En temps normal j'aurais mis cela sur le compte de mon imagination ou d'une raison rationnelle qu'on étudie en cours mais sachant que les sorciers existe, il m'en faut beaucoup pour me surprendre ! Et la ça me surprend ! Ça m'a tellement surprise , que j'ai décidé de mener ma propre investigation TOP SECRET sur la « normalité » supposé de la famille Weasley ! Parce qu'avoir une voiture qui disparait ce n'est pas très moldu ! J'ai beau chercher des hypothèses logique , je n'ai pas beaucoup de pistes, une seule conclusion s'est alors offerte a moi : Sa mère ou son père est soit un(e) née moldu ou soit un(e) sang-mêlé voir un(e) sang pure. Et je dois dire que je suis assez fière de ce résultat. Comme on dit : les efforts paient ! Je mérite une récompense tiens ! Tout ça pour dire que Roxanne est très suspecte d'ailleurs, si mon enquête se révèle exacte a moins qu'elle soit Cracmol, elle devrais normalement entrée a Poudlard cette rentrer tout comme moi.

Enfin bref, de quoi parlions nous ?

Ah oui ! De mes rêves… hum.. et si on remédiez cette conversation à plus tard ? Rien que l'idée d'y repenser me fais froid dans le dos !

Du coup, de quoi pourrions-nous parler ?Mlle Poppins peut-être ? Oui c'est un bon sujet ça ! Mlle Poppins est notre maitresse depuis le début de cette année. Avec ses lunettes rectangulaire qui occupe la moitié de son vissage et sa queue de chevale plaquer comme possible, elle remplit a elle toute seul le stéréotype de la bibliothécaire.

Depuis quatre mois, elle est enceinte de son petit ami John sur lequel elle marmonne de temps a autre, quelques mots désobligeant à propos de son incapacité de l'aider le matin. Elle aurait normalement du partir en congé maternité depuis peu mais a quoi bon ? Nous sommes le 24 juillet et ce soir c'est le début des grandes vacances, Mlle Poppins a préféré rester pour finir la fin du mois avec nous.

- Aller les enfants, asseyez-vous tous, j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots avant que ça ne sonne, dit Mlle Poppins en essayant de se lever avec son ventre… bidon comme j'aime l'appeler. Vous savez cette année fut une année pleins de surprises et de rebondissement en tout genre, et je dois dire que vous m'avez bien plus appris que je vous ai appris en retour, et pour je tiens à vous remercier les enfants !

Et elle se met a pleurer, quel cliché….

Avec tout ces bavardages, je me suis même pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Julie Charlotte Leonora Woodcroft Leonora Woodcroft - Von Rothchild. J'ai des yeux marrons claire qui tire sur du vert marécageux et de long cheveux châtain. Vu mon nom, vous devez vous douter et je vous confirme que ma famille est très à cheval sur les prénoms. Toutes les femmes Von Rothchild doivent systématiquement avoir l'un de ses prénoms, étrange non ? Julie par contre c'est une idée de Vivianne qui adore les prénoms français. Ma mère est morte avant de m'attribuer un prénoms.

Je suis orpheline. Je sais qui sont mes parents a travers de nombreuses photos que Vivianne m'as confié mais comme vous vous en doutez ma mère et morte et mon père est abonné absent depuis ma naissance, personne ne sais ce qu'il lui est arriver. Toujours est-il qu'il me reste Vivianne. Vivianne est l'ancienne bonne de la famille Woodcroft. D'après Vivianne ma mère et son entourage avait ce que l'on pourrait appeler la folie des grandeurs. Tout dans leurs vies n'était que démesures. Ainsi face à des comptes qu'il ne gérait que trop mal, la fortune familiale s'est vue dilapidé progressivement. Ruinée, les Woodcroft n'avaient plus assez de fortune dans les année 90' pour se payer les innombrables elfes de maison qui devez depuis la lois S.A.L.L.E être rémunérés . Pour une raison que j'ignore Vivianne descendante d'anciens esclaves de la famille Woodcroft est revenue aider ma grand mère maternel et ma mère. M'ayant sous sa tutelle depuis ma naissance, Vivianne préféra m'éduqué dans Londres moldu loin du monde magique. Elle ne m'as jamais dis pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Julie tu viens ? Les autres sont déjà partit, m'extirpe Roxanne de les réflexion pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Hmm, j'arrive, bafouillais-je.

J'ouvre mon pupitre pour vérifier une dernière fois si je n'ai rien oublier avant de prendre la main de Roxanne et de s'aventurer dans le couloir a la recherche des autres.

- Alors les filles, vous allez ou l'année prochaine ? nous demande Marie un fois la fin du rang atteint .

- Dans un passionnât pour filles, mentis-je.

- Dans une école au Cameroun répond Roxanne existante .

Le Cameroun ? Une chose est sur, Roxanne ne sait vraiment pas mentir.

- Je croyais que ta mère était d'origine du Kenyan, dit Marie d'un air perplexe.

- Oui, mais tu sais la vie réserve pleins de surprise !

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit ? demande Marie d'une voix peiné.

- Ouaip.

Même si je suis sure de revoir Roxanne dans les mois avenir, je ne peut m'empêcher de me sentir triste par rapport a Mary. C'est vrai quoi, je l'abandonne avec Lydia Papemane et son groupe de pimbêches . Avec qui elle va pouvoir leurs jouer des mauvais tours maintenant ? Même si mon premier tour était enfaite une manifestation de mes pouvoir, Marie et moi aimons les pousser a bout a chaque fois que l'occasion se présente à nous.

- Un dernier câlin avant d'être séparer ? nous propose Mary.

Pourquoi pas !

Et s'est tout en se fessant en câlin que nous nous retrouvons dans la cour et bras dessus, bras dessous avant de rejoindre ensemble le portail. L'émotion devant le portail était palpable. De nombreux élèves comme nous l'avions nous même fait, Mary, Roxanne et moi se dirent adieux avec regret et mélancolie, savant tous très bien qu'ils ne seront plus ensemble l'année prochaine. Quant d'autres pleuraient, certains riaient et s'échangeaient leurs numéros pour pouvoir se revoir pendant les vacances. Je ne me préoccupais déjà plus de cette scène et s'est à pas de loup que je me suis éloignée de la foule formé devant le portail et me suis dirigée en direction de ma maison.

-X-X-

J'arrache mon uniforme, et essaye de le couper en petit morceau a l'aide de mes mains, ce qui n'a pas l'air de fonctionner.

Je laisse tomber l'idée et une fois mon pyjamas enfilé, je descend dans le salon ou Vivianne se trouve confortablement assise avec l'une de ses tablettes moldu de la marque Apple dans les mains.

- Tu t'es lavée ? me demande t-elle sans lever les yeux de la tablette.

- Oui

- T'as ranger ta chambre ?

- Oui

- C'est les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui

- Tu sais ce qui ça signifie ?

- Oui

Je sais très bien ce que ça signifie !

- Bien, prépare tes affaires nous partirons dans trois jours.

Dans 3 jours Adieu vie Moldu et bonjours ma vie de sorcière.

-O-O

C'est fou, je suis sur le point d'en finir avec ma vie de moldu mais les seuls chose que je souhaité emporter été des objets moldu.

Pourtant Vivianne a été très claire « Tout objet moldu iront chez le père Matthew », le père de l'église a quelques mètres de la maison. On avez beau lui avoir dis que nous n'étions pas croyante, le père Matthew prenait toujours le temps de nous rapporter des gâteaux lors des fêtes. Il est donc normal qu'on lui rendions l'appareil en lui fessant don de tous les objets moldu que lus avions pu accumuler toutes ses année.

Maintenant qu'ils sont terminée, je pense pouvoir dire que ces trois jours ont été les pires de toute ma courte existence. Tout au long de ces jours mon corps a refuser de m'obéir correctement à cause de l'excitation que me provoque ce départs. Même la, devant mon bol de céréale mon corps refuse de m'obéir en mangeant.

- Ne mange pas de ces cochonnerie moldu, m'ordonne Vivianne en rentrant dans la cuisine. Je te ferrais un vrai petit déjeuner copieux quand nous serions au manoir. D'ailleurs, si j'étais toi, je mangerai pas tout court.

Sur ses conseils, je prend le bol et le jette dans la poubelle. A quoi bon le garder ? Dans quelques heures je serai dans une maison où tout les objets sont enchanté.

- Bon tout les objets moldu ont été débarrasser et tout mes objet magique sont déjà sur place, m'informe t'elle. Tu est prête ?

Je lui répond d'un signe de tête furtive que oui et prend mon sac remplis préalablement d'habits, elle me tendit son bras et me conseilla de bien m'accrocher a son bras comme si ma vie en dépendais.

- Accroche toi bien ! Je vais transplanter .

D'un coup, j'ai eu l'impression d'être écarteler et écraser tout ça en même temps, pas comme dans ces attractions. Non. Comme un aliment dans un mixeur. Et je suis en ce moment même dans un

gigantesque mixeur ! Une fois le tourbillon terminé ma première réaction est de laisser tomber mon sac et de vomir tout ce que mon ventre contiens , c'est a dire rien du tout. Je relève ma tête est je suis stupéfaite de voir l'endroit ou je me tiens. Je me tiens en ce moments même dans une forêt,verdoyante et claire, les arbres laisse passer les rayons de soleils qui se reflète sur les roches. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Mais aussi loin que ma vue me le permette, je ne vois pas de manoir au alentour.

Il se déroule quelques secondes avant qu'un homme de taille moyenne avec une long chevelure grise sorte de nulle part. A peine est t-il arriver que Vivianne prend la parole :

- Silamandré on a faillit t'attendre ! Ne t'avais-je pas dis 10h10 ? En plus la petite a vomit…

L'homme inconnu promène ses yeux de long en large comme si il est a la recherche de quelques chose et une fois son regard sur moi il affiche un grand sourire avant de gravir les quelques mettre qui nous sépare a grand pas tout en ignorant Viviane. Mauvais idée. Très mauvaise idée…

- Ne me dis pas que cette magnifique jeune fille est Madame Woodcroft ! Tu est encore plus belle que sur les photos que Vivianne m'envoie !

Il s'approche et me prend dans dans ses bras pour une étreinte amical.

Suis-je supposer connaitre cet homme ?

La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu devais avoir que trois mois continua t-il tout en prenant mon sac a mes pieds. Tu verra j'ai arrangé ta chambre de façon…

Silamandré essaye de l'interrompt Vivianne.

Vivianne m'as dis que le vert et ta couleur préféré donc…

- Silamandré

- Tu aime les animaux ?

- Silamandré !

- Vivianne ?

- La petite ne sait pas ou est le manoir. Informe lui du secret.

Nom d'une bouse de dragons ! Que je peux être étourdie moi des fois !

Il se rapproche de moi a un t-elle point que je peut sentir son haleine réchauffer sur ma joue et dans un murmure me dit :

- Veux-tu savoir ou est le manoir Woodcroft ?

Surprise par sa proximité, je tourne la tête vers son vissage, trop près à mon goût.

Son regard qui étais il y a une minute si joyeux est devenue sérieux

- Oui, répond la curiosité pour moi.

Il s'approche de mon oreille gauche et dans un souffle me dit que le manoir est juste devant moi.

D'un coup, un portail en fer forgée longé par une grand haie apparait la ou Silamandré est apparue une minute plus tôt ! Je suis autant choqué qu'épatée !

Ceci est le sortilège de Fedelitas, m'informe Viviane devant mon air choquée. C'est un sortilège de grand complexité ! Il s'agit d'un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie, qu'on appelle Gardien du secret. Le secret devient alors impossible à découvrir , sauf bien sur si le Gardien décide de le divulguer.

Wow. Il existe des procéder aussi complexe ?

- Et si nous rentrions, nous invite Silamandré retrouvant sa joie.

Une fois le portail passé , nous nous retrouvons sur une allé étroite a cause de l'énorme haie qui la longe , elle est si étroite que nous ne pouvons pas tous tenir sur la même ligne. Il faut que Vivianne et moi marchions derrière et Silamandré devant en nous, nous indiquant la marche a employer. Une fois l'allé passer, nous nous retrouvons devant un perron donnant sur une terrasse ou la porte d'entrée ce trouve. L'intérieur est aussi impressionnât que l'extérieur, le hall est décoré de façon a que tout soient accordé ; des lustres scintillant, aux murs au couleurs terne en passant sur les sculpture tout est minutieusement réfléchit ici

- Prenez place dans le salon pendant que j'apporte vos valise dans vos chambres dit Silamandré en montant une embrasure .

Pendant que Silamandré empreintes les escalier Vivianne et moi nous dirigions vers l'embrasure qui menait directement a ce qui me semble être le salon . Le salon tout comme le hall est en accord, mais cette fois avec du mobilier luxueux, des dizaines voir des vingtaine de tableau de femmes y étais accrocher un peu partout dans la pièce.

Je sens un regard dans mon dos , mais je n'y fais pas vraiment attention jusqu'a qu'une voix vienne résonner dans mes oreilles :

«Mercuriens diserts poètes,  
Enfants des neuf muses chéris,  
Je sacre aux lauriers de vos têtes  
Deux fleurons de myrthe choisis.» dit le tableau en haut de la cheminée derrière moi dans une langue qui met inconnue.

Je me retourne et fais face a un tableau vivant ! C'est la première fois que je vois un tableau vivant. Dommage que moldu mon smartphone moldu confisqué ! J'aurai Instagramé ça ! Lydia et Laura aurai été verte de jalousie !

Le tableau regard dans ma direction mais ne semble pas me voir. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit que ce tableau ne sens pas notre présence ses yeux sont plus perdu dans ma direction qu'autre chose.

- Que faite vous madame De Sabran ? demande Vivianne tout en se plaçant devant le tableau.

- Oh, Delphine ! s'étonne le tableau. Sa fait si longtemps ! Vous êtes venue me chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne suis pas Delphine madame De Sabran. Je suis Vivianne, Delphine étais ma défunte arrière arrière arrière grand mère.

Défunte ? Delphine est morte ? En êtes-vous sure ? Demande le tableau d'un air incrédule.

- Sur et certaine Madame, répond Vivianne.

Par Merlin ! Qui va me reconduire en France ? Delphine m'as promis de m'y reconduire ! Et Claude ? Claude doit m'attendre !

Il doit surement encore l'attendre vu les habilles qu'elle porte, elle viens d'une autre époque.

Vivianne ouvre la bouche pour répondre a madame De Sabran mais au moment ou un son compte sortir de sa bouche, Silamandré entre dans le salon avec un plateau volant derrière lui remplis de divers gâteau et thé coupant Viviane dans son élan . Nous prenons place dans les sièges autour de la table.

- Julie comment trouve tu le manoir ? me demande Silamandré.

- De ce que j'ai vue, il est très beau !

- Ça me fait plaisir ! Je l'ai entretenue pour toi !

Il applaudit tout en rigolant tellement fière de lui. Étrange.

- Quand tu aura fini ton thé, je te ferai faire le tour des lieux, dit-il avec un sourire béa.

Même si faire le tour des lieux est une activité normale. Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur. Après tout, son sourire me parait plus que louche.

Silamandré éclate de rire, encore une fois.

- Mais pour le moment, parlons de ton admission a Poudlard ! Reprend Silamandré sérieusement

- As-tu fais ce que je t'ai dis de faire ? demande Vivianne.

- Bien sur.

- Bien, répond Vivianne.

Une heure plus tard, l'instant thé est fini ! Pendant ces une heure, j'en ai appris beaucoup sur silamandré. A l'inverse de Vivianne, Silamandré travaille pour les Von Rothschild . A ce que j'ai compris Vivianne et lui se connaissent depuis que mes parents se sont promis l'un l'autre. A leurs disparaissons, Silamandré est rester pour s'occuper du manoir et Vivianne et partis pour s'occuper de mon éducation avant que je soie en âge d'allé a Poudlard. Je suis étonnée que Viviane ne met jamais parlé de Silamandré.

Comme promis, Silamandré me fait faire le tour des lieux, chaque pièce étais luxueuse est avais son propre fois notre visite du château terminer nous nous retrouva a visiter les extérieur du domaine pour pas que je me perde s'il m'arriver de sortir prendre l'air. Le jardin est immensément vaste, des dizaine de sculptures qui représente des divinité moldue y étais disposer.

J'entreprend de faire un tour dans le jardin quand Silamandré se dirige vers moi a grandes enjambées et me bloque la bouche avec sa main pour me montrer une cabane qui se dispose tout au fond.

Ce type est barge.

Je lui lance un regard d'incompréhension et il m'emmène voir de plus près. Une fois plus proche la panique se répend en moi, je distingue au coter de la cabane une bête enchaîner par des chaine a la tête et les pattes antérieures d'un aigle géant mais le corps et les pattes arrière d'un lion. J'en avais déjà vu dans les livres scolaire. C'était un griffon.

- Ceci est un Griffon, il as été apprivoisé par madame Von Rothschild et élever par mes soins, ne vaut mieux pas que tu t'en approche.

Il peut compter sur moi. De tout façon ill faut être dingue pour s'approcher d'une bête comme ça… Faut être encore plus dingue pour garder une bête comme ça.


End file.
